


Sudaderas

by NiaSmile



Series: Retazos de una vida [3]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Agoney no puede ganar contra un Raoul que acaba siempre poniéndose las mismas piezas de ropa una pese a tener un armario repleto de ropa. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a luchar. Tienen 24 y 25 años, pero parece que tengan 5.





	Sudaderas

Comprendió que había cometido un error cuando vio los ojos de Raoul brillando con ilusión y alguna que otra lágrima no derramada. Mejor empezar por el principio, que aquello forma parte casi del final de la historia. Y qué mejor que establecer primero algunas verdades que justifican como llegaron a ese punto. El porqué era importantísimo. Su novio es un llorón. Y un vago. Se pone siempre la misma ropa porque le encanta y sobre todo por pura costumbre. Por comodidad. Y pocas veces consigue sin más que se ponga otra cosa del extenso armario que tienen entre los dos. Tienen un armario enorme tan lleno que se atrevería a decir que podrían organizarse y no repetir atuendo ninguno de los dos en una buena temporada. Casi le da vergüenza, casi. Se matan a trabajar, bien se merecen algún que otro capricho y algunas de las cosas siguen ahí por los recuerdos que evocan. Agoney admite que ese sentimentalismo sí que era inicialmente solo suyo y ahora ya es algo más que comparten. Menuda sorpresa. La única faceta que tienen separada por completa es la laboral y es sin duda un espacio para que cada uno tenga un espacio individual.

Su idea nace de aquello, de dar valor sentimental a la ropa. Empieza por algo fácil. Compra prendas de ropa pensando en Raoul y las saca por la mañana del armario diciéndole que seguro que está muy guapo con eso puesto. O se las regala diciéndole con una sonrisita que le ha recordado a él. Eso sirve durante un par de meses en los que esas prendas nuevas se intercalan con las que podría identificar casi hasta con los ojos cerrados. Pero su niño no es tonto, y por supuesto que se da cuenta de la situación. Y la tienen. Cómo no. Raoul es muy limpio y la lavadora que tienen funciona a las mil maravillas. Nunca ha sido un tema de higiene, Raoul es sorprendentemente maniático, pero acaban por discutir como si lo fuera. Siempre han chocado con facilidad, pero ahora que han dejado atrás esos inicios de relación en los que el amor lo nubla todo se ven con más claridad que nunca. Con sus virtudes, sus defectos y sus diferencias. 

Sus amigos admiraban la intensidad con la que vivían la vida mas no parecían comprender que aquello era un arma de doble filo. Lo aplicaban a todo sencillamente porque eran así y no había esfuerzo alguno en fingir que eran de otra manera. No con el otro. Era el origen de grandes gestas de amor, pero también aquello que magnificaba los conflictos más tontos. Nadie cabreaba tanto a Raoul como Agoney, y viceversa. Por eso no era de extrañar que aquello acabara con un sonoro portazo por parte de un Raoul que parecía haber concentrado toda la sangre en la cabeza y al que parecía que fuera a reventarle una vena. Agoney empezó a sentirse culpable apenas un minuto después y ahí, señoras y señores, es cuando la cagó. Estaba sentimental cuando, mientras navegaba por internet, dio con las típicas sudaderas para parejas. Aquellas en concreto eran de Mickey Mouse y aunque Agoney antes de Raoul nunca había sido mucho de Disney, aquella era una historia para otro día, le había cogido cariño a ese personaje en concreto. Nada que ver con que su pareja le llamara Mickey con la expresión más adorable del mundo. Claro que no. Compró por impulso un juego de sudaderas blancas con Mr. escrito en la tipografía Disney, y adornado con las orejas de Mickey, y una figura del personaje que se inclinaba en dirección a la otra sudadera buscando un beso que solo se daba cuando las dos prendas se juntaban. Moñas. Pero pensaba que a Raoul le harían gracia, que se podrían hacer alguna foto y que podrían llevarlas por casa o algo. Vamos, que podría mantener un poco la compostura y no superarse una vez más en cuanto a cursilería. Error. Gran error. Suerte que había abandonado tiempo atrás la idea de dignidad asociada a limitar de alguna manera su relación de pareja.

Olvidó aquello cuando se reconciliaron unas horas después y solo se acordó de las dichosas sudaderas unos días después al llegar a casa. Raoul ya había abierto el paquete y llevaba una de las sudaderas puestas. Aquella escena bien podría haberse llamado el principio del fin. Del fin de su libertad estilística, claro. Su suerte era tal que de todas las sudaderas que le había regalado aquella era la favorita de Raoul. Puto niño. Y claro, si Raoul se ponía la suya, él estaba obligado a ponerse la que le correspondía. Era incapaz de negarle ni siquiera eso. Chiquita mierda. — **Agoooo** —le llamó Raoul y no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos, sabiendo la tortura a la que estaba a punto de ser sometido. Se lo había buscado él mismo con las dichosas sudaderas. Pero el niñato rubio le sonrió, se le escapó una sonrisa igual o peor y en cuestión de segundos estaban ya haciéndose fotos mientras reían y se peleaban como niños de cinco años. Y es que ciertas cosas eran una constante en sus vidas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3 Las sudaderas son estas, mejor una imagen que mi descripción: https://marriedwithmickey.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/500316-mr-kissing-mickeys_4.png


End file.
